Primer beso
by Lilia-Chan
Summary: Porque el número de veces que se había sorprendido a si mismo admirando la boca del finlandés empezaba a crecer cuanto más tiempo pasaba.


**Primer beso**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece ¿Contentos?**

**Vuelvo con otro**** fail**** one-shot de estos dos, porque nunca, nunca será suficiente. Y que mejor excusa que el 14 de febrero para desahogar esa frustración romántica que caracteriza mi vida.**

Era lo mismo de todos los días. Sentados en la banca de siempre, a la misma hora y Tino hablaba y hablaba sobre… algo… ¿Qué era? No, no estaba seguro cual era el tema de la "conversación" de aquel día y mentalmente se reprendió por tal cosa. Debía ser grosero, muy grosero e injusto de su parte no poner atención a lo que el finlandés decía, principalmente porque él rara vez comentaba algo en sus… citas.

Citas.

Aun con lo molesto que se sentía consigo mismo, el recordar que todo se trataba de una "cita" le produjo una sensación de satisfacción y bienestar que nunca antes había conocido. Tino le había dicho que sí, había aceptado sus sentimientos después de mucho tiempo de cargar con ellos silenciosamente. Jamás podría olvidar ese día especial en que por fin se había atrevido a declarar su amor, aun si no había sido precisamente de la forma que hubiese querido. Maldita fuera su timidez y su incapacidad de expresarse correctamente con palabras. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba, Tino… lindo y exquisito Tino, había bajado su bella mirada y con las mejillas rojas había asentido a sus torpes palabras, haciendo de aquel momento el más feliz de su vida.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante regalo? Estaba muy consciente de todos sus defectos (solía exagerar demasiado con ellos): Casi siempre evitaba hablar, principalmente por su extraño acento y porque era demasiado tímido; por mucho que pensara y ensayara sus argumentos y frases en su cabeza nunca podía expresarlos de la misma manera en que los había planeado. Por tal razón, dejaba que sus acciones hicieran el resto, lo que en ocasiones complicaba aún más las cosas, en vez de mejorarlas. Si, tenía un gran problema de comunicación pero eso no era lo peor.

De todo lo que consideraba malo en su persona, lo que más le acomplejaba era su aspecto que, más allá de su incapacidad para expresarse, aterraba y alejaba a todos, salvo algunas honrosas excepciones en las que contaba en su mayoría a ciertas personas con las que no quería relacionarse. Fuera de ellas, las demás huían o evitaban su compañía (un poco irónico, la verdad). Tal parecía que cualquiera que se hubiera atrevido a decir "las apariencias no importan" no era más que un mentiroso.

Por eso Tino era un regalo. Bien sabía que este le había temido desde la primera vez que se habían tratado, sin embargo, él no se había alejado como todos los demás. Siempre había sido amable con él y bastante paciente, aprendiendo a leer cada una de sus sutiles, casi invisibles, expresiones y a interpretar sus bruscas acciones. Si aún le temía, eso Berwald no lo sabía, pero no importaba mucho. Aquella deslumbrante sonrisa y esa calidez en sus preciosos ojos violetas que estaban presentes siempre que estaban juntos, era lo único que necesitaba.

−… entonces… ¿Crees que es malo?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de repente. ¿Cómo se había permitido divagar de esa manera cuando su adorado hablaba? La culpa se instaló pesadamente en el fondo de su estomago al mismo tiempo que sentía el asfixiante nudo en su garganta. Su enfado hacia él mismo se reflejo directamente en su rostro, haciendo su ceño aún más profundo y aumentando su aire atemorizante. ¿De qué había estado hablando Tino? Se preguntó dividido entre el pánico y el enojo.

El otro chico sintió su sangre helarse al ver la expresión en el rostro de su pareja. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Berwald parecía tan molesto? ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

Preocupado y un poco asustado, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando no ser demasiado obvio en proyectar su temor − ¿E-estas bien?− preguntó en un susurro.

El cambio en Tino no paso desapercibido para Berwald. Otra vez lo había hecho. Otra vez lo había espantado. Apretando los puños y maldiciéndose internamente, trato de relajar los músculos de su cara, pretendiendo quitar cualquier expresión que pudiera hacer pensar al pequeño rubio que estaba enfadado… con él. Unas palabras de confort intentaron hacerse paso, pero se atoraron en el nudo de su garganta. Frustrado, suspiró. Ni en esas ocasiones podía decir _"Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Lamento haberte asustado"._ En su lugar, alzo una de sus grandes manos y con delicadeza la coloco en la cabeza rubia, acariciándola suavemente.

Tino inmediatamente regreso sus ojos hacia el sueco. Ya no se veía tan enojado… no, en realidad se veía ¿culpable? No, frustrado. Sí, eso. La misma expresión que ponía cuando quería decir algo importante y no podía. El finlandés se relajó y una sonrisa comprensiva se dibujo en sus labios. Aunque solía ponerlo muy nervioso de vez en cuando, Berwald no era una mala persona. Todo lo contrario. Si bien su aspecto terrorífico era una cosa my difícil de ignorar, lo que había debajo claramente contrastaba con ella.

−Está bien… Está bien− dijo, apartando delicadamente la mano de su cabeza, bajándola y entrelazando sus dedos con las de aquella –No estoy asustado− le aseguró.

−L' siento− murmuró, sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse, ya fuera por haber incomodado a Tino o por no haber puesto atención a lo que platicaba.

−No fue nada, no necesitas disculparte.

Pero esa brillante sonrisa le decía que debía hacerlo.

−Hoy estas más callado que de costumbre, ¿sucedió algo?

¿Debía admitir que no le había puesto atención los últimos quince minutos? No… no quería que se enfadara u ofendiese con él, ¿Y si le confesaba que había estado pensando en lo feliz que era a su lado? ¿En lo afortunado que se sentía por haber ganado su afecto? Tampoco, se dijo a si mismo sonrojándose levemente, era demasiado vergonzoso. Negó lentamente con la cabeza, bajando su mirada al suelo. No tenía excusa, ¿o sí? Ya ni siquiera podía recordar la verdadera razón por la cual se había perdido en la conversación.

Tino lo observó con atención, sabiendo de antemano que algo le ocurría a Berwald. A veces era un poco frustrante no poder saber que pasaba por aquella cabeza, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que el sueco pensaba en muchas, muchas cosas de las cuales solo dos o tres alcanzaba a expresar, aunque por otro lado ese aspecto era algo lindo.

Esa había sido una de sus metas al aceptar salir con él: saber en qué pensaba, como veía el mundo desde su perspectiva. Se moría de la curiosidad por descubrir quien realmente era ese muchacho tan serio y callado que lo trataba como lo más valioso de este mundo. Tal vez si lo sabía, encontraría la manera de hacerlo tan feliz como él lo hacía sentir con todos su detalles y atenciones amorosas que bien serían difíciles de imaginar viniendo de alguien como Berwald.

− ¿Seguro?− quiso asegurarse, inclinándose hacia a él.

La repentina cercanía lo puso aún más nervioso. Su sonrojo se hizo todavía más notable, los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más ruidosos y el ritmo de su respiración se elevó. Levantando un poco sus ojos turquesas, se encontró con la bonita cara de Tino demasiado cerca de la suya.

De pronto pareció recordar porque no había escuchado su parloteo. Unos labios rosados, suaves y ligeramente entreabiertos ocuparon su pensamiento. Eran demasiado incitadores, provocativos. Y estaban tan solo a unos centímetros de él, esperando a ser besados.

− ¿Berwald?

El sueco inmediatamente alejo su rostro, enderezándose de repente. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Rojo de la vergüenza, abandonó la mano cálida de Tino y se llevo la suya hacia su rostro cubriendo su boca con ella. Se había perdido de nuevo. Otra vez su mente había quedado en blanco por observar y desear aquellos labios. Era algo que parecía estar ocurriéndole muy seguido. Su mirada resbalaba de los ojos violetas hacia los labios sin darse cuenta.

−Perdón− se disculpó, intentando calmarse.

Ya lo había pensado muchas veces, incluso había fantaseado y soñado con eso. Besar a Tino, probar esos deliciosos labios. Hasta ahora, lo único con lo que se conformaba era con tomarlo de la mano y abrazarlo casualmente, de vez en cuando Tino lo recompensaba con tímidos besos en la mejilla, pero hasta ahí.

Por supuesto que Berwald quería más, pero la verdad no se atrevía siquiera a insinuarlo. Uno, porque no estaba seguro si Tino lo quería también y no quería forzarlo y dos, porque le daba mucha pena. Sin embargo, el número de veces que se había sorprendido a si mismo admirando la boca del finlandés empezaba a crecer cuanto más tiempo pasaba.

Aunque la reacción había sido muy repentina y lo había sorprendido un poco, Tino no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo y vulnerable que Berwald lucía. Aún así, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Algo estaba molestando al sueco y tenía que averiguar que era – Algo te pasa− declaró entre la seriedad y la preocupación. La mano que antes hubiera estrechado la de Berwald se elevó y acarició los cabellos rubios con la intención de infundirle confianza − ¿Qué es?

−Nada− no había manera de decirlo ahora. No podía.

La severidad hizo que la juvenil frente se arrugara –Berwald… Se cuando quieres decir algo y no puedes y también se cuando puedes decir algo y no quieres…

Nuevamente negó con la cabeza. No hoy, no de esa manera. Quería que fuera memorable, romántico… no a la fuerza.

Tino resopló un poco enfado ante la nueva negativa. Bien, si Berwald no quería hablar de eso, él tampoco hablaría de nada −De acuerdo− murmuró, alejando su mano y cambiando de posición de manera que le daba la espalda al otro. Odiaba tener que recurrir a ese truco, pero a veces era la única forma de sacarle algo a su "novio".

Como se esperaba, Berwald sintió pánico al ver el enfado de Tino. No… no podía dejar que se enojara ni que se sintiera ofendido. Sin perder tiempo, se acercó a él y sus brazos rodearon el pequeño cuerpo, a comparación con el suyo, provocando que la espalda de él se recargara en su pecho. No iba a ser suficiente, lo sabía. Si quería volver hacer sonreír a Tino, tenía que abrir la boca.

−No t' escuche− confesó a medias, recargando su cabeza en el hombro. Bueno, no era una mentira… y de confesar que no le había puesto atención a decir lo mucho que deseaba besarlo, prefería lo primero.

Tino, sintiéndose muy bien en ese abrazo, se sobresaltó un poco al oír la voz de Berwald tan cerca de su oído. Era un sonido tan agradable, profundo y calmante… no entendía como era que aquel nunca quería usarla.

− ¿Qué?− preguntó no entendiendo a que se refería.

−No t' escuche cuando h'blabas. Perdón− complementó, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro.

¿Eso era todo? Se preguntó un poco confuso. No era de sorprenderse, en realidad. Berwald solía preocuparse por las cosas más insignificantes del mundo, más sin embargo, Tino intuía que no era todo. Había algo más.

− ¿Solo eso?

Hubo un momento de silencio y Berwald asintió contra su hombro.

No, si había otra cosa que lo preocupaba.

−No es verdad, hay algo más.

¿Cómo era que lo sabía?¡Maldición! ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta? Inconscientemente, su abrazo se intensifico.

− ¿No confías en mí?

Aquello dolió. ¿Qué si no confiaba en él? Parecería que no, pero así era.

−C'nfío en ti− le aseguró, temeroso de que aquello fuera una mala señal.

A Tino ya no le estaba gustando utilizar la culpabilidad como recurso para sacarle pensamientos a Berwald. Rompió con el abrazo y se volteó, mirando fijamente con sus ojos violetas al sueco.

− ¿Por qué no me pusiste atención?

Lo que fuera que el sueco le estuviera ocultando, tenía que ver con eso. Lo sentía.

El aludido desvió la mirada intentando pensar en una respuesta creíble. Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces abrió su boca.

−T' veía…− admitió volviéndose a sonrojar de vergüenza.

¡Qué difícil se estaba volviendo todo! ¿Por qué Tino no podía conformarse con una simple respuesta y ya?

Ahora fue el turno del finlandés de sonrojarse. ¿Verlo? ¿Por eso no había puesto atención?

Resignado a seguir hablando y sacando más cosas bochornosas, Berwald se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la de Tino. Sus manos inmediatamente encontraron las otras y las sostuvieron.

−Eres muy l'ndo− murmuro, cerrando sus ojos.

−N-no d-digas lindo− contestó Tino, trabándose un poco y observando cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban con los del sueco.

−Lo eres…

Y entonces sus ojos, al abrirse, se volvieron a encontrar con el bello rostro, sonrojado, y avergonzado. Tal vez… Tal vez ahora era buen momento, pensó admirando de nueva cuenta los labios entreabiertos. Quizás todo era cuestión de dejarse llevar y no pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo ¿Cuántas de las cosas que planeaban salían como él quería? Debía siquiera hacer un intento espontáneo.

Sus manos volaron hacia las mejillas, suaves y teñidas de rojo, regocijándose al sentir la aterciopelada piel. Su respiración se volvió agitada y la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir envió agradables corrientes eléctricas a todos los rincones de su ser. Aún así, espero por una señal que le dijera que podía continuar.

Tino contuvó la respiración al sentir las manos en su rostro, sus ojos violetas se encontraron con los turquesas y enseguida leyeron las intenciones que había detrás de esa posición. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón aumentar tanto en número como en intensidad, dejo escapar un suspiro, su aliento encontrándose con el de Berwald. Lentamente cerró sus ojos. Por dentro la expectación y la emoción lo hacían temblar.

Tomando eso como una señal favorable, y sintiéndose muy feliz y satisfecho por eso, Berwald acabo con la pequeña distancia que existía entre sus rostros, cerrando los ojos en el último momento antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Tino.

La verdad, nunca había besado a nadie así que no sabía exactamente que debía hacer. Presionó sus labios contra los otros, encontrando indescriptiblemente placentera la sensación de suavidad que había adivinado con tan solo observarlos.

Tino tampoco sabía qué hacer exactamente, así que optó por tratar de imitar a Berwald. Lo único que sabía es que besar (si es que a esto se le podía llamar así) se sentía bien, muy bien.

Sintiéndose algo torpes, ambos se separaron con las mejillas rojas y visiblemente avergonzados. Por unos eternos minutos, todo permaneció en silencio.

−Lo siento… ah… yo, en realidad, nunca… había h-hecho esto.

Sus manos cubrieron su rostro luego de tal confesión. Esperaba que Berwald no se sintiera decepcionado por su pobre intento de beso.

Sin embrago, decepción no era, para nada, lo que el otro sentía. Primer beso… era el primero para él y ¿también para Tino? Sin entenderlo muy bien, una burbuja de felicidad reventó en su pecho. Entonces… era el primero que besaba a Tino ¡El primero! (y estaba considerando ser el ultimo) Nadie había probado esos labios más que él.

−Tino…− al aludido se encogió aún más reprimiendo un temblor al escuchar su nombre− q'iero verte.

Al ver que su petición no sería cumplida a menos que tomara cartas en el asunto, Berwald se vio obligado a apartar las manos de Tino de su rostro. La adorable expresión que encontró lo desarmó por completo.

Queria… no, Tenía que volver a intentarlo.

Guiando nuevamente el rostro del finlandés hacia el suyo, Berwald volvió a besar esos labios por segunda vez. Solo que ahora, en vez de contentarse con presionar y tocar, se atrevió a lamer y mordisquear, aprovechando el momento en que Tino, sorprendido por la repentina intromisión, abriera su boca, permitiendo que el sueco la probara por primera vez.

Aunque había puesto algo de resistencia, debido a la sorpresa, Tino correspondió el nuevo y más atrevido beso con la misma intensidad que su compañero. Sus manos se colgaron de las muñecas del sueco y empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, acercándose más a Berwald.

El aire pronto se les acabo y tuvieron que separarse, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos entreabiertos y sus alientos mezclándose. Tomando una gran bocanada, Tino se acercó de nuevo y Berwald no vacilo en continuar con otro beso.

El sol terminó por ocultarse en el horizonte, volviéndose así el cielo en naranja, amarillo y bermellón por un lado y azul y marino por el otro. La primera estrella había aparecido por fin.

− T'mbién fue 'l primero− admitió Berwald, después de un rato de silencio.

En el rostro de Tino apareció esa sonrisa tan brillante que había conquistado al otro – El primero… me hace muy feliz que haya sido contigo− murmuró recargándose en el hombro de aquel y contemplando el naciente cielo nocturno.

Berwald le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo atrajo aun más hacia él. Una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro y aunque no era tan obvia y tan maravillosa como la de Tino, al menos quitaba algo de terrorífico a su persona. A él también le hacía muy feliz que su primer beso hubiera sido para el pequeño rubio. El sabor de sus labios y de su boca era algo que jamás iba a olvidar y en caso de que pasara eso, se ocuparía de recordárselo muy seguido. Ya había tomado la decisión de que nadie más se iba a atrever a probar a su Tino. El sería el primero y el ultimo en besarlo.

Después de todo, una de sus fantasías consistía en casarse con él. Tino haría una maravillosa y cariñosa esposa, sin duda.

−Algún día sabré en que piensas, Berwald Oxenstierna.

La voz de Tino lo trajo a la realidad, donde aún llevaba su uniforme escolar y no un vestido de novia. Lo bueno es que ese día aun no llegaba, pensó, sonrojándose ante la hermosa visión de una boda futura. Al menos podría conservar sus fantasías para él por un rato más.

− ¿Nos v'mos?− ofreció de repente, sabiendo que era algo tarde.

−Un rato más− contestó mirándolo con una sonrisa− el cielo de hoy es muy bonito.

Berwald no tuvo otra opción más que estar de acuerdo. Nunca podría negarle nada a esa sonrisa… aunque ahora podría pedir algo a cambio.

Su brazo dejo a Tino y su cuerpo se inclino hacia el chico que lo observaba sorprendido por el súbito cambio de posición.

− ¿Berwald?

−Otro b'so− indicó antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

**Hacía muchos años que no escribía algo en un día O_o (noche específicamente) y mucho menos en 14 de febrero… creo que el ultimo fic fue hace… 6 años O_o y nunca lo publique.**

**Anyway, yo se que para muchos este día es una pobre excusa de mercadotecnia pero créanme que nada da mejores excusas para escribir tonterías que este día. Y lo admito, amo las cosas bonitas, románticas y cursis que flotan por el ambiente en esta fecha… y también los chocolates, amo el chocolate… el chocolate es amor.**

**Ok, algo cortito y nada que ver con la última cosa que me atreví a subir… ojala les haya gustado XD**

**¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Recuerden no solo es día de amantes, también de amigos n_n**

**Aunque estén en la escuela, pásensela bien, chicas (sí, me refiero a ustedes)… y si tienen chocolates… denme! Son buenos para fingir que están enamoradas XD**


End file.
